The Heir
by Riya Sharma07
Summary: Why only sons are ought to be the heir when daughters are equally best
1. chapter 1

I was nervous

I have never been so nervous in my lifetime.

I was the best man of one of the billionaire of THE USA.. Adam Johnson.

The richest man with the biggest and kindest heart.

I had never seen a rich man with such a kind heart. And u know this world is not so good for the kind...

The Jhonsons is the largest and the no. 1 company in business

They have biggest business rivals.. The Silvers..

The Silvers are not just a company... They have a gang too .The Skull which is the most feared gang with cruel members..

They once tried to kill Adam's wife but failed..

Seeing the threats to his family... Adam also made a gang with his trusted members and named it The Scorpions..

There is only one motto of the Scorpions... Kill the evils Save the angles..

They have never harmed common people ...however.. They became the most feared gang then the Skulls.

Everything was going smooth when yesterday only.. Mr and Mrs Johnson were killed in a car accident... The police said it was an accident but we know... The Skulls were behind it..

And now here I am..

Going to the airport to pick Adam's daughter Riya...

Riya.. The most sweetest cutest naughtiest and what not.. She's an angle... She's like a sister to me.

She was studying business in Russian University and had completed her graduation

She was coming back home to spend the summers with her family..

How will I tell her that her parents are dead

How will I tell her that her mum and dad. ..with whom she was going to spend her summers are gone

I sighed and reached the airport..

I was looking for her when a familiar voice called me

"Jay... M here buddy " I turned and saw the most beautiful face waving at me

She came to me and hugged me tightly..

"Aww i missed u all so much...

I cant wait to go go home..lets go "

I nodded and smiled ..hiding my tears ..i was unable to tell her the news

She holder my hand and started moving towards the car

"You know what Jay.. I've brought gifts for all... I brought u your PlayStation which u wanted so much... I got gifts for mum dad granny... Everyone ..I'll show u the gifts in the car... Let's go"

We reached the car and the whole journey... I remained silent trying hard to hide my emotions... She was showing me the gifts... Not telling her the news was killing me inside but I couldn't

After driving for an hour... We reached the house where the bad news was waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually people are happy to go back home..

I was not.

Who will be happy to give the news of the death of the parents to your sister.

When we reached home...i saw excitement in her eyes

When she stepped down from the car she said "My sweet home.. It's so good to be here"

And ran towards the entrance..

I was controlling my emotions and it was hard..very hard

I was just behind her and she ran into the house with gifts in her hands.

"I am back"

She said when she entered the house..

She was lil amazed when she saw her Granny (grandmother) her maid and few other distant relatives wearing black and were looking sad.

"Are u all celebrating Black day today? "

She asked laughingly..

"Ooo so many people are here to welcome me... But sorry I just brought gifts for my family.. " she said.

"Wait.. Where's Mum and dad? "

"Oo so they are again playing with me... But I think they've forgotten that their Barbie girl has grown up into a smart woman" she laughed.

"Mommy Daddy.. No need to hide.. Come here I've got u something " she shouted.

"Dad it's enough.. Please come down.. I don't want to play games now.. Please come "

She shouted again.

I turned back and started crying..

I couldn't see her like that.

She then went to Granny and said

"Granny please order them to come down. They'll definitely listen to u.. I am back after an year and they are playing games with me.. Please call them na"

Granny couldn't hold her tears and started crying..

"Why are u crying Granny..? Just call them please"

"They have gone baby... They have gone " Granny said crying.

"Gone? Where? Jay... Jay where are u? Did you drop them somewhere? "

She started looking for me

I wanted to hide myself.

She came to me hold my hand and asked "Where are they.. "

Now was the time and had to tell her

"They are dead Riya.. They died in a car accident "

I said and tears bursted from my eyes..

She stood silent for few seconds and shouted "noooooo"

Everyone there started crying except Riya.. She was shocked...

She hold my collar and pulled me closer. "Was it an accident or murder " she asked angrily.

I was silent

"Accident or Murder? "

She shouted.

"Jay Accident or Murder"

She shouted again and everyone stood in fear

"Mmurdder "

I replied in my trembling voice

"They we're murdered by The Skulls"

I said..

She released my collar.. Stepped back and ran towards her room

"Baby wait"

Granny said

I went towards her room but it was locked.. I tried to call her but she didn't open the door.

Now... All we could do was to wait for her to come down.


End file.
